How Their World's Collide
by RoswellMyHeart
Summary: That was the last memory she had of her brother. Him running down the hillside-chasing Elizabeth Parker.
1. Chapter 1

Collision 1

Alexander sat behind his father's desk annoyed that his 9:00 O'Clock was running late.

"Mr. Langley. Your 9:00 O'Clock is waiting," his father's Assistant's voice interrupted his internal ramblings. "Would you like me to send her in?"

"Yeah," he sighed impatiently.

Liz rushed through the doors of Mr. Langley's office five minutes late for her meeting. In such a

hurry as she was, she barely acknowledged the famous producer before taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm so sor…" she trailed off as she found herself looking into the face of her husbands.

Shocked beyond belief, Liz couldn't even pretend to keep her face neutral. Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to do. It didn't occur to her to run. She only sat there and stared at him, unnerved by the intense look in his eyes.

Alexander watched her unabashedly; she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His eyes

followed her raven locks as she flipped them over her shoulder. Everything went in slow motion. Her luscious lips formed to say something. What? He didn't know. All he could focus on was the way they moved.

Liz watched him watch her. The way he gazed into her eyes felt so familiar to that of her beloveds

that for a moment she really believed. 'A shape-shifter,' she whispered to herself.

She was beginning to wonder if she had gone insane when a knock at the door gave her pause.

Alexander's gaze snapped from her alluring lips to her brown orbs. 'Did she say shape-shifter' he

wondered fleetingly. He dismissed the ridiculous thought.

Although, the way she looked at him said differently. "Do you know-" he started. The sound of the

office door slamming against the wall caught his attention.

Liz was once again questioning her sanity as she looked up at the intruder. "Tess?" she whispered.

'No, Not Tess,' she thought to herself as she heard the girls voice. 'If not Tess, than whom?' she wondered.

"I don't believe you," she heard the other girl shout.

"Ava," he warned as he briefly brought his gaze back to Liz.

"Damn it Xan! You can't keep doing this."

"Ava, I'm in the middle of a meeting," she heard him say as she tried to get her feet to move. For whatever reason they couldn't. No matter how much she wanted them to. 'What the hell?' she wondered silently.

Seeing a vision of her husband and a girl she hadn't seen in years fighting had to be the most absurd thing that had ever happened to her. Was this a joke? It had to be, what other explanation could there be for the scene playing out in front of her. She didn't appear to be in any real danger. And despite her growing need to run, she didn't feel threatened at all. They didn't even seem to notice her.

"We are not having this conversation here," he whispered harshly.

"Why not," Ava cried out.

"Because I'm …"

"I'm just going to go" Liz interrupted, happy her voice hadn't abandoned her like her feet apparently had. Her words must have registered somewhere because the next thing she knew she was outside of his office looking for the quickest way out of Langley Productions.

But today must have been a day for strange occurrences, for when she opened the lobby doors, she looked into the face of Isabel Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

Collision 2

"Isabel?" Liz asked warily. She didn't know if she should cry or laugh at her own stupidity for picking the obvious exit. It didn't matter now. She was trapped and there was no way out.

"Liz? Oh my..."

"What do you want?" Liz asked shakily.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Isabel?" She asked, strangely finding comfort in the fact that she was standing in front of a girl she hadn't seen in years.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on? What are you doing here? Where's my brother?"

Liz looked into her brown eyes, wanting to find any truth in what she was saying. She didn't feel like she was being deceived, But what if she was? She'd just had a run in with a Max and Tess look alike. What if this wasn't really Isabel? Could she trust her instincts? Everything in her told her that this was really her husband's sister, but what are the chances?

"Liz, where's my brother" she heard Isabel ask again.

'What the hell,' she thought to herself. "Isabel we have to get out of here," she whispered to the blonde girl.

"What?"

"Come on" Liz said, grabbing the other girl's hand. "Taxi!" Liz shouted as she and Isabel ran across the street.

"What's going on, Liz?" Isabel asked as she watched the brunette warily.

"No time to explain. We have got to get out of here."

"No. Liz I haven't seen you in years. There is no way I'm just going to follow you anywhere without an explanation. You owe me an explanation. Now, where is my brother," Isabel asked worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Collision 3

"We're here" Liz said. It had been ten minutes since they jumped in the cab; ten long minutes of Isabel asking questions nonstop, and Liz searching out the windows of their cab for any pursuers.

"Where," Isabel asked as she looked at all the lights shining in the amusement park.

"We're at the Pier, Liz said. "Come on. We have to find…" she trailed off distractedly as she retrieved her Blackberry from her Birkin Bag.

"Liz, who are we looking for" Isabel asked, kicking herself for trusting Liz despite better judgement. The girl was acting too secretive and flaky for her liking.

"Isabel!" She heard someone shout her name in the distance. Looking around she could see Michael running towards them. 'Thank god' she thought. "Michael, I'm right here!" she shouted.

"Why don't you alert the media," Liz admonished. 'These hybrids really should learn how to be more discreet' she thought to herself.

"What happened back there" Michael shouted. "All you had to do was walk in the building and make an appointment…" he trailed off as he noticed Liz for the first time.

"Hi Michael," she waved distractedly "Is that Liz?" She heard him ask as she walked a couple feet away from them. "Hello?" Liz spoke into her phone.

"What the hell…?" Michael started.

"Michael!" Tess voice came from somewhere in the crowd. "Michael! How long were you expecting us to stay in that stupid car," Tess shrieked when she caught up to them.

"You were supposed to stay in the car with Liam until we knew it was safe," Michael sighed.

"How was I supposed to…?" she trailed off when she noticed Liz walking towards them. "What the  
hell is she doing here?" she screeched.

"Come on guys," Liz said as she hung up the phone. "We have to meet Max by the Carousel."

"Wow, I can't believe she's here," Isabel mumbled as Liz walked ahead of them

"Yeah, she looks good" Michael acknowledged.

"Liz was always pretty," Isabel dismissed his observation. "Hot is more like it."

"Not that good," Tess scoffed.

"What is your problem?" Isabel whispered. "It's been years. What are you waiting for, round two. Don't you get it? You already lost. He chose her."

"Whatever," Tess rolled her eyes.

"So, Liz how you been?" Michael asked as they approached a bench near the carousel.

"I'm…"

"Who cares. Where's Max?" Tess demanded.

"I'm great Michael" Liz smiled, unfazed by Tess's attitude. "Really great" she sighed dreamily.

"You?" she asked.

"I'm…" he started.

"Seriously?" Tess exclaimed. "Are we really going to sit here and pretend-" a squeal of excitement caught her attention.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Chloe-Beth cried out excitedly when she caught sight of her mother.

"Hey Baby," Liz said fondly as she picked up her little girl. "Chloe, where's daddy?"

"What the…" they started simultaneously. Their shock only seemed to grow as another little girl  
identical to the first came running towards them holding Max's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Collision 4

"Max?" Isabel whispered tearfully, her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. There was sadness in her eyes. Tears invaded them as she made her way towards him.

Ella ran behind him, peeking cautiously around his waist. "Who's that daddy?" she interrupted.

"That... is Isabel," Max said affectionately as he looked between them. His eyes blurred with tears as Isabel threw her arms around him.

"Hi," Ella smiled up shyly at her aunt.

"Ella...," Max chuckled at her shyness.

"Hello all," Chloe-Beth curtsied. "I'm Chloe-Beth," she grinned excitedly. "That's Ella" she pointed at her twin.

"Hi," Isabel giggled at her excitement. Her eyes were wet with tears- nevertheless she was smiling.

"Did you just curtsy?" Michael laughed.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Max said worriedly as he looked around them.

"Yeah," Liz breathed when he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I mean- we should," she said more clearly.

"So, you all live in California," Isabel asked as they made their way out the Pier.

"Only recently," Liz said as she reached for Ella's hand. "We attended University in New York. But decided to settle here so Max could start his residency."

"Daddy, my feet don't feel so good" Chloe-Beth pouted as she tugged on her daddy's hand.

"It doesn't?" he pretended to act shocked.

"No daddy, it hurts weeely bad," She exaggerated.

"Well why don't I pick you up for now and when we get home daddy will make it all better, okay?"

"Okay daddy, that's all I ask because it weeely hurts" she pouted prettily.

"Come here," he laughed as he picked her up.  
===================================================

"I'm going to put the girls down for a nap," Liz said as they walked through the foyer of their estate. "Say bye-bye to daddy," she whispered to a sleepy Ella.

"Bye-bye daddy," Ella yawned.

"I'll come with you," Max said when Liz reached for sleeping beauty. "I have to heal the princess's feet, remember?" He chuckled as he stared down at Chloe-Beth, wrapped in his arms.

"Because they weeely weeely hurt," Liz teased fondly as she kissed Chloe-Beth's forehead.  
===================================================

"This place is gorgeous" Isabel complemented as she gazed out the large bay windows of Max and Liz's beachfront home. It was surrounded by deliciously beautiful turquoise water and palm trees. It felt freeing while at the same time secure. It had an aura of magic all around it. "I love how you can see the water from here."

This was the way the conversation went for a while; long silences filled with even longer pauses. Isabel was just on the verge of turning 17 the last time she laid eyes on her brother."Where were you? Why did you leave?" All of those questions seemed so empty. And now here they were after all these years.

"What happened back there," Michael wondered confused.

"I actually have no idea," Isabel thought out loud. "I walked into Langley Productions to make the appointment..."

"When she saw me" Liz finished for her. "But I saw someone," she remembered.

"You saw someone else?" Max asked.

"I saw you. Except, it wasn't you, and he was talking to Tess."

"That's absurd," Tess dismissed her words.

"It wasn't Tess," Isabel corrected. "Her name Is Ava. That is why we're here."

"I don't understand," Max said.

"She's a model," Isabel inputted. "I came across a photo of her in Vanity Fair."

"In what?" Max asked thoroughly confused.

"Its a Fashion Magazine Sweetie," Liz clarified.

"It's much more than that," Tess rolled her eyes.

"The point is," Michael Interrupted. "She looks like Tess."

"An exact replica," Liz confirmed. "It's no coincidence that there are two duplicates. We have to go back."


	5. Chapter 5

Collision 5

"Look at me," he searched her face. He tilted his head, as she refused to meet his eyes.

"Why must you go as well?" she said without looking up

"Liz," he whispered.

"What am I supposed to think while you're gone," she continued. "You could get hurt."

His face softened as he watched her bottom lip tremble. He tucked a few errant strands of her brown locks behind her ear. "look at me," he pushed softly.

"What if something happens to you," her tearful eyes stared into his.

Max stared into her eyes. "Come here," he pulled her forward. "I will be fine," he whispered trailing kisses across her face. "The end of the world couldn't keep me from you and our babies," he exaggerated.

She uncurled herself from him, shoving him away playfully. "You're insane," she laughed.

"Can I kiss my wife?" he asked teasingly.

"When have you ever asked for permission," she said dodging his lips.

Max pulled her back towards him, a playful glint in his eyes. "You are absolutely right," he smiled. His large hands gripped her bottom, forcing her against him. He breathed in the fresh scent of vanilla in her hair.

The feel of him amplified her need for him. She waited almost desperately for his lips to touch hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he brushed his lips against her eager ones.  
=====================================================

"Are you two a couple?"

"A couple of what?" Tess eluded the question.

"Are you with him," she inquired.

"Am I with who?" Tess evaded.

Liz stared at the blonde across from her. "You share a baby," the brunette added.

"It worked for awhile," Tess replied.

Liz looked at the infant. "How old is Liam?" she wondered.

"Almost six months," Tess smiled down at her baby. Her smile dissolved into a frown as she looked Elizabeth over. She loved her baby. She only wished this little guy had been a product of her and his love. Seeing him share that with Elizabeth made her heart ache.

She had been so sure when he ran away that he would tire of the brunette and come for her. He never did.

She was not innocent. It was not as if she waited, untouched for him. She merely never gave another her heart. He did.

Tess watched the girl before her. She wanted to believe he promised himself to her out of duty. That he tied himself to the brunette unwillingly. Perhaps he bed her and she became with child...

"How old is Chloe-Beth and Ella?" She wanted to know.

"Four," Liz supplied.

Tess's mind turned as she did the math in her head. "Are you newlyweds," she asked with false interest.

Liz scrutinized the figure before her. Her cool facade was beginning to Irritate her. Her smiles were obviously forced. Her interest false.

"I became Elizabeth Evans the moment I could, legally that is."  
======================================================

Isabel stared at her brother as he watched the road ahead. More than anything she wanted him to tell her what happened, why he left without a word.

"How have you been," she said instead.

Max glanced at her for a moment. "Occupied," he replied. "The hospital..."

"What happened that day," she couldn't help but whisper.

"Isabel..." Max warned.

"Max I just... I don't understand what happened. You were there and than without warning you were gone. I know they tortured you. I know what you went through. I wanted to be there for you."

Max looked at the red light up ahead. "It wasn't that," he interrupted.

Isabel pondered the issue for a moment.

"It was that message," He filled in softly. "Liz heard it and she freaked out. She wanted to leave me," he remembered.

Michael watched Maxwell as he whispered the last part.

"She wrote me a letter. I couldn't let her leave." His grip tightened on the steering wheel. Even after years of reassuring kisses. Even though she was more than his girlfriend now. His mind seemed trapped in the past.

"She told me she was going away for the summer. That she did not want me to wait for her."

"Max..." Isabel whispered worriedly.

"I was upset. We argued. She said I had a destiny that she would never be a part of. That she wouldn't stand in the way of that."

He parked the car and looked over at her. Isabel watched the silent tears fall down his face.

He wiped them away roughly. "I couldn't let her leave," he tried to make her understand.

"I went to the Airport. I looked all around for her. I thought I'd lost her. I don't know how long I searched. When I finally went back to my jeep, there she was."

He smiled suddenly. "She was leaning against the hood of that dirty old jeep. She had tears falling down her face. She was... beautiful."

Isabel smiled at the happiness on her brothers face. He seemed to glow when he remembered that moment. The moment he chose to follow his heart.

"I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She said she couldn't leave me. That she'd always be around, as long as I never forgot how much I loved her in that moment. That's when I knew I had to take her away from Roswell. That being there would destroy anything good between us."


	6. Chapter 6

Collision 6

"She tied you down," Michael quipped as he prepared the surveillance equipment.

"The moment she turned eighteen," Max looked smitten. He could not fathom loving another.

Michael's mouth formed a smirk. "The beginning of the end," he teased.

His friend chuckled lightly. "We were living in little this house. It was falling apart when we found it. We were planting lilies in the garden when I asked her to marry me."

"She had traces of dirt on her cheeks... and stray locks teased her face."

Eight Years Earlier

He seemed to hold his breath as she pushed the wayward strands behind her ears.

Her eyes shined with wonderment the moment she realized what was hidden beneath the layer of soil.

She drew an amazed breath and stared at him in question.

He reached for the ring.

Her brown orbs shimmered with tears as she moved towards him.

She could only stare lovingly at him as he rubbed the dirt from the precious stone.

"Elizabeth," he began. "You're barely legal," he had teased. "But I love you the way a man loves a woman."

"You're eighteen," she said seriously. "I'm hardly jail-bait," she pouted.

"Honey, don't pout" he chided.

She'd had no choice but to smile for him at that moment. How was it possible to love someone so much?

"You take care of me the way a woman takes care of a man," he continued. "Falling for you is the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

"Are we quoting Vaughan Penn," It was her turn to tease.

He tickled her to the ground then. She giggled as he peppered her face with butterfly kisses. "Marry me," he finally whispered in her ear.

"The moment I'm legal," she whispered playfully.

"I didnt know she could mean more to me than she did in that moment. But kissing her, touching her... It became so much more once I knew she was mine forever."  
======================================================

Isabel shielded her face from his view as she placed her bottom on the black leather office chair. Would he mistake her for her dupe? Did she even have one?

His mind seemed occupied, and his eyes appeared to look past her. His unfocused gaze made her wonder.

The peculiar thing was, she'd seen that look before.

Isabel tried to convince herself that that look adorned his face long before he encountered the brunette. But she knew better.

"She must have made quite the impression," she caught Alexander's eyes.

He looked her over, seemed to notice her for the first time. "I've witnessed that look before," she seemed to look deep within him.

"Is Liam..."

"Mine," Michael finished.

"What happened with Maria," Max Pondered.

Michael observed the front of the building through the digital lense of the video camera. "Spaghetti," he answered.

Max looked over at him.

"Who puts milk in their pasta sauce," he sighed.

"So you and Tess..."

"Share a son," Michael Interrupted. "That's all," he added as he adjusted the lens. He stared across the street. "She lets me screw her without all the complications."

He could tell Max was waiting for him to admit some deep connection. A never-ending bond with the mother of his child. "When I screw her," he started. "I don't feel any of those things you talk about. I just feel turned on," he stated without remorse.

"Elizabeth Is my brother's wife," Isabel thought to mention. She pulled out a collection of images.

Her brown eyes tried to catch his golden ones as he looked them over.

He did not appear stunned upon seeing the photograph. "He's our you," she thought to inform.

He rifled through the images. He seemed to search for something.

It was Elizabeth. Her lips were attached to his double.

Isabel watched his eyes blur with tears. This was insane; her brother and now his duplicate falling for the same woman. Only now it was too late.

She encouraged him to look further.

Xan traced the figure in the next photograph.

"Her name is Tess" Isabel corrected. "We came here for Ava, when Liz found you instead."

"You came for her?"

"We wanted to know why she and Tess look so much alike. The similarities were too much to ignore."

"It was crucial that you did not grow up knowing her."

Isabel scrunched up her face in confusion. "We were separated on purpose?"

"So that Xan would fall in love with her when he reached maturity."

"Were you not raised with your Ava?"

"That is where the problem lies. I came to love Ava. But I could not fall in love with her. Our relationship could never evolve beyond that. This happened with arrange marriages on our planet often. If two are to become one, there must be some mystery. It was believed that if Ava and Xan were raised together, they could not fall in love. Others argued that it would be much more difficult for strangers to fall in love."

"We were not raised together," Isabel confirmed. "Still Max did not fall in love with Tess."

"That is impossible," Alexander denied.

"What did you feel upon laying eyes on Elizabeth?" Isabel wondered intrigued.

His thoughts ran rapid. His gaze once again fell on Isabel. How was it possible that neither had fallen in love with Ava.

Isabel realized he would not answer. "He felt no connection to her," she hinted. "He felt no pull towards her. Not like with Elizabeth."

"They must have met too early," he insisted.

"We were sophomores in high school," Isabel rationalized. "Every one romanticizes relationships at that age. Every one insists they've fallen In love. Why wouldn't he take one look at Tess and fall in love. What would cause both you and my brother to be so unaffected by your Ava?"


	7. Chapter 7

Collision 7

Her blackberry fell from her hands when she felt a familiar sensation enter her mind. Ella was trying to communicate with her.

She rushed to her bedroom. Ella had woken up from her nap and appeared to be trapped by her turquoise shield.

"Mama," Ella said exasperatedly in her child-like manner. "A wittle help here please!" she grinned up at her mother.

Elizabeth did not use this power often. The cause of her paranoia was the blond two floors below.

"Mama was being silly," Liz tried to make light of the situation. She placed her hand against the door frame and dropped the protective shield.

Ella giggled and struggled to escape her mothers grasp as she tickled her playfully. She ran towards the door across from her own, looking up at her mother expectantly.

Liz dropped that shield too, allowing Ella to skip into Chloe-Beth's room.

"Chloe!" Ella exclaimed.

Her twin sat up dazed, rubbing her eyes, and yawning softly.

She could hear the usually timid Ella demanding that she be allowed to have Ice cream for lunch.

Chloe-Beth rolled her eyes dramatically. That girl always wanted ice cream.  
======================================================

"Have you ever been with your Ava in a romantic sense?" Isabel asked as she pressed the L button on the elevator.

"Have you ever been intimate with her," she clarified.

"Yes," Xan assured her. He did not sound like a man in love. At least not with that woman.

"You didn't like it?" she questioned boldly.

"It was nice," he said casually.

"Just nice?" Isabel asked disbelievingly.

Alexander seemed to consider his answer. "There was no passion. We were not in love. We thought it would bond us. That being that close would help us remember."

"Surely two people can enjoy causal sex," Isabel said aghast.

"Do you?" He teased her.

Isabel opened her mouth In shock. "I only met to imply that people don't have to be in love to enjoy sex."  
======================================================

Liz placed a plate in-front of Ella and watched in exasperation as the little girl pouted.

"Mama, why do I have to eat pisghetti" the little girl whined.

"Because I said so," Liz said for the second time. She felt horrible as she watched her little girls eyes shine with tears.

"You can have Ice cream once you've eaten your meal," Liz tried not to give in.

Chloe had finished her mid-day meal first, and that particular fact only seemed to discourage her sister.

"Your food will get cold," Liz encouraged.

"Can we swim mommy," Chloe-Beth interrupted in her excitement.

"Once we've cleaned up after ourselves," Liz reminded her.

"I wan't my daddy," Ella whispered tearfully.

Elizabeth's face softened at the sound of tears in her daughters voice.  
=====================================================

"We're going in after her," Michael worried. "She should be out of there by now."

Max had begun to worry himself. "Give her a minute."

"You think I'm Incapable of watching out for Isabel," Michael questioned. "Who do you think took care of her all this time?"

"We can't go barging in there without all the facts," Max insisted. "We don't know yet if anything is wrong. I think we would have a better chance of succeeding, if we waited it out a bit."

Michael grew agitated. "Maria left too," he conceded. "Once Liz left... she acted as if there was nothing for her in Roswell. Like she couldn't see the rest of us waiting around for her."

Max knew what he really meant. That he had been waiting around for her. "You don't see her?"

"She wouldn't want me to."

"You don't know that."

Michael felt conflicted. While she was what he wanted most. It would never work. "She has this whole other life Maxwell."

Max wanted to offer him something more. "Maybe that's not the life she wants. Go to her. Don't take no for an answer."

"Is that what you did with Liz, not take no for an answer?" Michael attempted a joke.

Max laughed. "Did I not get the girl?" he smiled.

"She took something from me," Michael whispered. "When I look at her, that is all I see. I don't know how to come back from that. I don't know how to not feel the way that I do. What she did... I hate her for it."  
=====================================================

Liz stretched across the blanket, as she flipping the page of her novel. She looked over at Chloe-Beth and Ella, then glanced again at the words. She was engrossed in the tale, when a shadow fell over.

"Mind If we sit?" Tess stared down at her.

Liz waved her hand towards the blanket. She was about to delve in again, when she felt Tess eyeing her. She whipped her head in the blonds direction. "Is he tired?" Liz motioned towards Liam. "We have a crib if you want to put him down."

"He likes to sleep on me," Tess shook her head.

Liz closed her book in defeat. She could feel the blond continuing to watch her. She pulled her brown locks into a messy bun, as she stared down the light haired girl. "What is it that you want Tess," she implored.

Tess twirled her finger around her blond curls. "Max looks hotter than ever," she murmured. The blonde sighed dreamily.

Elizabeth was taken aback by her words. She rummaged her mind for words to say. Though they seemed to have escaped her.

She glanced at her twins. Chloe-Beth and Ella seemed occupied- searching for seashells on the beach.

Tess wanted to break her down. She examined the brunettes face. "Does he still kiss in that gentle but rough way?" She wanted to know.

Liz observed her. She went over the words in her head. Were those words meant to tear her apart? This was absurd. It was like high school all over again. The nasty looks, challenging stares, spiteful words. Only now there was no excuse.

"Or did he only kiss me like that," Tess prodded.

Chloe-Beth and Ella ran pass them down the beach.

"Are you serious right now?" Liz was stunned. Who in their right mind initiates conflict with a baby sleeping in their arms?

"Don't act so unconcerned," Tess pushed. "You saw the way he kissed me. I know it bothered you. "

"You can't have him Tess," Liz saw through her. "I am not that frightened child anymore," she scoffed. "I won't just hand him over to you. Not like before. That girl was in love for the first time. It was intense, painful... terrifying. She didn't know how to handle those feelings. I wanted Max, but I didn't know if he was mine to keep."

"I won't say I was not intimidated by you. You came along and you were just like him," she said.

"You shared something with him that I thought I never would." Liz wiped a tear from her cheek. "I thought he would choose you," she admitted.

Tess's lips shook as she held in her tears. He hadn't chosen her. He hadn't even tried.

"But he didn't," Liz said more strongly. "He came for me. It was me he chose. You're no threat to me Tess. Max has spent the last nine years showing me exactly how much he loves me. He didn't leave Roswell because of you. He left despite of you. There isn't some deep feelings that he's hiding. He has not wondered about you. He knew where you were. If he wanted to see you, he could have."

She heard Ella and Chloe-Beth's childish giggle. "I've given him babies. I'm his wife. He will never love you the way he loves me. He won't ever love you at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Collision 8

Ella shrieked with delight, as her twin chased her down the sandy beach.

She felt exhilarated. It was crazy. At times like these, she knew she wasn't really being chased. That it was only her sister attempting to catch her.

But for one moment, she would experience this feeling of terror.

Like she was being pursued.

It sounded strange for a girl her age. That a feeling of terror would excite her so.

But these were the moments when her powers would make it's appearance. As if her fear alone, could summon them.

Ella was not like Chloe. She was not born with the power to communicate with her parents.

Even now, she struggled to make the connection.

She began to imagine Chloe flying. Her small feet losing its perch on the white sand.

Chloe-Beth laughed with merriment as she felt her feet being lifted from the ground.  
======================================================

"In my kingdom," Ava began hesitantly.

"Your Kingdom?" Michael challenged. "Were you not just the bride?"

"Ava was the princess of Adelaide," she explained. "She took on the title of Queen, as was her birthright. Zan was the heir to the throne of Antar."

"Ava was betrothed to someone else. He was born of royal blood, but there were other heirs with a stronger claim to the throne than he. So she set her sights on Antar. If she and Zan were to be wed, she could rule both."

"The queen mother was always pushing Zan to find a bride. Someone to secure his royal line," Xan added.

"Ava was good at deception," Ava clarified. "When she came along, the queen fell in love. She was like the daughter she never had."

"But Zan and Vilondra were siblings," Isabel insisted. She was sure of it. She had heard the message.

"Mother and Vilondra were never very close," Xan said. "Vilondra did not show her mother love. With Ava- it was different."

"She encouraged Zan to marry Ava. She was gorgeous, clever, and charming. She would captivate him. But she would be his downfall." Ava eyed them warily. All her life she struggled with her former self. With the choices she'd made.

"So they were married?" Max confirmed.

"Yes," Ava said carefully. "But Ava's intentions were not pure."

Liz stood abruptly. She hadn't wanted their conversation to take that turn.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, as she regarded the other girl.

She meant to say something, when she noticed her daughter rising in the air.

Her gaze flew to Ella. It was amazing how little effort she used when the need arose.

No matter how many times a day she made her daddy teach her, her powers would not reveal themselves. They remained hidden, unless her mind deemed her in trouble. She could not even fool herself at this point.

Max tried to convince her it would come to her in time. That she needed to be patient.

Ella tried to understand. She really did. She just could not comprehend why the same wasn't true for her twin.

Chloe-Beth had been able to communicate with her mother from the womb

With Ella, it was different. She'd been as normal as babies come. ======================================================

"Ava wanted to rule both Antar and Adelaide. Simply becoming the wife of the reigning king would not insure that. A queens consort had no true power," Xan said for his Ava. He worried for her. He knew how hard she fought to separate the two.

"Ava persuaded Zan to have a Crown Matrimonial. She was not a commoner. Zan saw no reason for her to lie. When she declared her love for him, he accepted it," Ava relayed.

"Becoming his wife wouldn't allow them to co-rule?" Isabel asked.

"She would have been Queen in name only. It would've given her no claim to the throne," Ava informed her. "That is why she wanted the Crown Matrimonial. Not only would it make it possible for her to co-rule, it would allow her to keep the Antarian throne if she were to outlive him."

"She could pass the Antarian throne to her heirs by a spouse other than him. Assuming he left her none."

"That was stupid of him," Michael could not help but say.

"There is nothing wrong with a man ensuring his wife is taken care of," Max found himself defending his former self.

"I'm assuming that means you haven't learned your lesson," Michael chuckled. "That King Max, is why you perished."

Isabel giggled. "Max, Ava had a whole other kingdom that was rightfully hers. She didn't need Antar."

"He wanted them to be equal," Ava defended Max's words. "He couldn't have known she would commit treason."

"Say's the girl who double-crossed him," Micheal mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Collision 9

Isabel followed Max up the trail. She and Xan had settled on the secluded hiking spot for it's remoteness. The out-of-the-way nearby camp site, was proving hard to find.

She ran her fingers across a pile of crushed leaves on the ground.

Tracking had become second nature to her. Her brother's disappearance had left her feeling vulnerable. Without him there, she'd been forced to learn the necessary skills to look after herself. Michael was too unpredictable, and Tess was... well Tess.

She peered up at her brother. He seemed distracted. "He went this way," she nodded to her intended destination.

He didn't say anything as he followed behind her, just continued to look occupied.

She took a couple of steps towards the path, before looking towards her brother. "What's the matter Max? Worried your wives will bond?"

She knew that was far from it. "Tess is harmless," she continued to walk ahead of him.

"That power is intended to harm our enemies," he dismissed her thought. "She can bring in to existence any sequence of events. She can fabricate any image."

"I mean it," Isabel said as she turned in a slow circle. Something seemed strange about the path she had chosen. Like it had been made to fool them. "After Liam was born, they disappeared entirely. She can't even do simple things," she said offhandedly.

"They just ceased to exist?" he found that hard to believe.

"Yeah. We thought it was because of the baby. That maybe our offspring inherit our powers." This path seemed off. Isabel backtracked. She didn't want to get lost. She retraced her steps to return to their earlier path.

"Why wouldn't the baby inherit his father's power?" he inquired. He looked at the creek they were about to cross. 'Hadn't they gone over this creek before,' he thought idly.

"It didn't make much sense to us either," Isabel rolled her eyes. "And Liam came out completely human."

Max thought for a moment. He wondered about Liz. The mysterious way she developed powers their senior year of high school. "The girls have powers," he said instead. "Ella's aren't as developed as Chloe-Beth's, but she can do things.

"From the moment they were born?" she asked. She doubted Liam would produce any powers.

He shook his head. "Chloe-Beth could connect with Liz. But Ella appeared completely normal."

"When did her powers start to show?" She was deep in thought. This was definitely strange.

"Not till a couple months back. She was frustrated. Her mother and I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't touch her food. We thought she was being stubborn. It seems she inherited my taste for spicy food," he couldn't believe it. "I don't know how we missed that. She always wanted to eat from my plate."

Isabel took a look at their surroundings. "She probably wondered why daddy's food was always more tasty than hers," she giggled.

He laughed. "She was annoyed with me for trying to take my plate from her. I went to move it away, when i noticed it started to melt. Liz touched it without noticing. Her hands were covered in blisters. At first i thought it was me. We always payed close attention to Chloe-Beth. We thought for sure she would be the one to inherit the trait, if at all. She was the one with the powers."

"Is their blood like ours?" She worried.

"That's what i don't understand," he said confused. "Chloe-Beth has always excelled at her powers, but her blood is normal."

"And Ella who hasn't adapted to her powers as easily, has our blood," she finished for him. "That is strange," she agreed.

"Ella is very timid" he told her. "She's quiet, shy, and reserved. Liz thinks that has something to do with their late arrival. She's more unsure of herself than Chloe."

"I forgot you were married to little miss scientist," Isabel teased him.

Max fidgeted a little.

He changed the subject. "Even now we have to force her to eat," he said instead. "I guess old habits die hard."

Michael sat on a boulder out in the woods.

He searched the area with his eyes, before taking out the worn-down piece of paper.

His fist clenched onto the letter as he read her words again…

Dear Michael,

I shouldn't have left. I know that now. That's when everything went wrong.

All that time I took away from us... But i just felt so alone. She was like my sister. And without her there, home felt empty. Like there was nothing there. Like it wasn't home anymore.

I know that's not what you want to hear.

That those stolen moments over the years weren't all you wanted for us.

I still remember what you whispered to me the last time we were together. And for one perfect moment, I thought there was nothing you could ever do that would make me want to leave you again, then you answered that call.

Nothing felt the same after that. All the little things I'd always dreamt about; falling asleep wrapped up in you, waking up in your arms, and now even carrying your baby doesn't seem so special anymore. At least not the way it's supposed to. Because you have all that with someone else.

I made a lot of mistakes with you. There are so many things that were left unsaid. It hurts me to think about what you did with her, because I know.

That what hurts the most.I know that if you were with me, you wouldn't have been unfaithful to me. I know you would have loved only me.

Tears spilled from his eyes despite his efforts, and he bit down on his lip to keep them away.

They could no longer track Michael.

His tracks had long since disappeared with the light rain.

He'd excused himself from their group earlier, only to never return.

Isabel wondered if his mind were tormenting him once again. Every once in a while, this deep feeling of sadness would envelop him.

She failed to understand where things had gone wrong.

He wouldn't say.

Maria wouldn't say.

Why would lovers choose to part?

Isabel looked up at her brother. He'd been uncomfortable since her mention of Elizabeth's love for science. She thought it might originate from his fear of the white room. "Max," she began. "Are you sure you're alright."

He seemed to know what she meant. "I'm alright Iz. I don't think anyone can just forget that, but I've moved past it. It was hard at first. But Liz was there. She took care of me."

She stared at him. "If you're sure," she wanted to believe him. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been," she tried to convince him she would understand.

"I'm over it," he said without a doubt.

She nodded her head in acceptance.

"She saw it when we connected," he whispered sadly. "What they did to me. That's what hurts me the most. I didn't want her to see that."

"Liz?" she knew he meant the brunette.

"Yeah. I think it affected her more than it did me."


End file.
